Understanding
by TRIPLE-B-786
Summary: Bella is confused when Edward is with another woman...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding Out

He is right there; close enough for me to talk to. He doesn't know I am watching and I don't want him to know. His arms are around someone, I don't know who she is.

I am panicking, I don't know what to do, what to believe. That constricting feeling is returning to my chest, just as it had when he left me. I couldn't bear to look at him and this girl any longer. I could tell they were the same, inhuman. I had to leave, and I had to leave now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Visit

I left the mall knowing exactly where I was going, to Jacob. It took me a while to get there because I couldn't concentrate fully on the roads. The pain in my chest was worsening. I couldn't get my mind off of Edward and her.

When I finally arrived at La Push, I parked the car outside of Jacob's and stumbled to the door. I knocked. No one answered. Unfortunately, I could hear muffled voices from inside the house. This made my chest tighten even more and my breathing quicken. Jake wasn't answering and he knew I was there. This made tears come to my eyes because I knew why he was doing this.

Edward had proposed to me and I said yes. Jake wasn't too happy. He was the one who had helped me when Edward had left. He caused my pain to subside. I had known from the beginning that it was because he really liked me, which soon turned into love. When Edward asked me to marry him, it was hard to say yes for I knew that I felt the same thing for Jacob as he felt for me. But I also knew that I loved Edward more and that brought me to my answer.

I turned to walk away when Jake opened the door. He was in a black t-shirt and sweats. His face I could tell was fighting to remain pleasant, but the look in his eyes differed from the emotions he was trying to show. His look caused my panic to rise.

"Hello, Isabella," he said. Isabella. I always despised it when people called me by my full name and Jacob knew that, so why was he doing it?

"Hey, Jake," I wheezed. Immediately, his facial expression changed to worry. I bent over from the pain in my chest.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just thought I'd pop over for a chat," I smiled, painfully.

"Let me help you," he reached over to take my hand. I grabbed his arm, and immediately I felt the pain leave. I felt him stiffen. And just then the tears came. He looked down at me.

"Ed-Ed-Edward, Ja-Jac-cob…Ed-Edward," I sobbed.

"How about you come in and have a drink of water?"

"No…I do-don't wa-want Bi-Bi-Billy t-to he-he-hear wh-what I ha-ha-have t-t-to s-say." He led me away from from the house and to the garage where we used to meet. He took out a bottle of water that was in a cooler and handed it to me.

As soon as I calmed down I said, quite frankly, "I think Edward is cheating on me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Observations

Chapter 3: Observations

I told him everything I saw. How Edward and she were together. How they were so _intimate_. How I couldn't stand it.

"So…what do you think?" I asked after I had finished telling him my observations.

"I think that you should just give him up. I mean break up with him." How did I just know he was going to say that?

"It's not that easy. I mean how can I just break up with him without knowing the whole truth? They could just be old friends from like 50 years ago or something."

"And how do you know that what you think isn't the whole truth?"

"That's the thing I don't."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"What if he lies? What if I can no longer rely upon my trust in him?"

"The only way you can find out is if you follow him. It can't be too hard for you, since he can't read your mind. Then again you are awfully clumsy and you can probably be easily found out. And you are a horrible liar." I hit him for that, even though I knew it wouldn't cause him any harm. He was right though I can't lie, never had been able to.

While I was making dinner in the evening, I was thinking about what Jacob said. I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

I called Charlie into the kitchen and we sat down to eat the caesar salad and fish I had made. I ate slowly thinking about how I was going to find out the truth about Edward.

It wasn't a surprise to me when Charlie all of a sudden said loudly, "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I just asked how your day was." He muttered something about how teenagers don't seem to listen.

"Okay, I guess." Luckily for me, Charlie didn't realize that there was something wrong and took that as an adequate answer.

We ate in silence for the rest of our meal. When Charlie finished, he got up picked up his plate and glass and put them in the sink. He then proceeded into the living as usual.

I finished cleaning up and went up to my room to do my math homework that was due tomorrow.

An hour later, my page was still blank. I couldn't think about math right now. My mind was on how I could resolve the situation.

I was thinking of the two choices that Jacob had given me, when I heard a familiar velvety voice behind me say, "Hey." I felt two cool arms come around me. I felt myself stiffen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Talk

I turned around, averted my eyes from his and said, "Hi."

Edward could tell something was wrong, "Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just something I saw today."

"And what was that?"

"Ummm...nothing that important," I didn't want to accuse him of anything before I knew my thoughts were true.

"You won't tell me?"

"Nope. Too bad you can't read _my _mind."

He sighed, "If only I could, things would be so much easier for me. At least for me to find you if you were going somewhere dangerous. That would mean everywhere, considering how accident prone you are."

"That is _not _funny," I said. I glared at him.

"Yes it is," smiling that crooked smile I loved so much. How could such an angel-like person do something so untrustworthty?

"Hey Edward, can I ask you something?" My heart started pounding.

"Of course."

"Never mind."

"No want is it?"

With my heart beating faster than ever, I said, "Who was that girl you were with today? Who is she to you?"

"Oh, you mean Kaylin? She is an old family friend. We've known her for at least 50 years. I was just asking her if she would like to come to the wedding. I also asked her if she would like to help plan the wedding, considering she _is_ a wedding planner."

"What about Alice?" I asked relieved it hadn't turned out the way I had feared.

"She saw that Kaylin was coming to town, though I don't know why. She was the one that suggested I ask her to help plan the wedding."

"Oh, okay."

"Is that that all you wanted to say?"

"Yes," I wasn't about to tell him that I had suspected her was cheating on me.

"Hey? Isn't that the math homework due tomorrow? Bella its 12 o'clock! How are you supposed to finish that by tomorrow and get enough sleep?"

"I dunno. Finish my homework and drink lots of energy drinks and coffee tomorrow."

"That is not a very healthy lifestyle."

"I know, but do I have to stay extremely healthy, considering you are going to turn me into a vampire as soon as we are married?" His face turned angry, Edward wasn't really excited about the idea of me becoming a vampire. In fact, he was opposed to the idea. I guess that is why he was constantly postponing the date, first till graduation, then till after the wedding. What's next? After I graduate from university?

"I supposed not," he said stiffly.

"Okay. Now will you at least help me with this math?"

"That's cheating, Bella."

"I asked you to _help_ me, not do it _for _me."

"Alright."

An hour later, I was asleep in Edward's arms. But not for long.

Author's note:

Hoped you like it. I know that it isn't as good as the other three chapters, but it was all I could write without giving too much away. Sorry it took so long to post it. I had no inspiration. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gone

When I woke up the next day, I was panicky. Edward wasn't beside me. I sat up, and looked around the room, breathing heavily. He wasn't there. I checked the closet, under my bed, even in the out the window. Usually, he would go home and while I was getting ready, after I wake up.

I walked over to the phone in my room and dialled his cell number. It was off. Where could he be? He never keeps his phone off, especially when I am not with him.

I went, and sat back on my bed, and dialled his personal line at home as fast as I could with trembling hands, and when I tried to bring it to my ear it fell from my hands and off the bed. I bent down to pick it up tripping over my bed sheets. By the time I brought it to my ear, I could hear Edward's velvety voice saying he wasn't available. If he wasn't at home, then why was his cell phone off?

I tried standing up thinking that maybe I could try getting ready before being pushed by him to do so, but I couldn't even push myself up to myself up halfway. I called Charlie at the station and told him that I wasn't feeling well and that I couldn't go to school. He could tell that I wasn't lying, considering I wasn't so great at that skill. He told me that he would call the school.

I lay back down in bed, and fell asleep again, exhausted from going to bed so late last night, and I definitely didn't feel like going to make a cup of coffee. My nap was filled with an image of Edward walking towards Kaylin, and then it shifted. Now it was Kaylin and Edward lying on the grass in the meadow. Our meadow.

I woke up from myself yelling, "Edward! Don't leave me! Please!" And then I couldn't see anything, it was all black.


End file.
